Who The Fuck Is Bryan? - One shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: And in the moonlight I throwed him down A kicking, screaming and rolling around A little piece of a bloody tooth Just so you know I was thinking of you Just so you know, oh - Kings of Leon/ ( Charles Bronson/You)


The night had started off slow, quiet and unexpectedly fun, because you had decided to invite your friend Bryan out to the movies again, he had been keeping your head clear of the constant thought in your head: Charlie. The last thing you expected was seeing Charlie again on the other side of the curb with this confused and angry look on his face that quickly turned dangerous when he charged.  
-"Charlie no" you whispered under your breath when he approached Bryan and you, Bryan´s large arm grabbed a side of your arm to keep you close to him, you didn't know if he was trying to protect himself or you from this unknown person he´d yet to meet.  
-"Who the fuck is he?"  
-"Charlie, calm down" you pushed your hands up against his chest trying to keep him at a distance from Bryan, because he didn't stop eyeing him in a threatening fashion, you swore if looks could kill, Bryan wouldn't be here today.  
-"I´m Bryan" he said stepping up against your back squeezing you slightly against Charlie´s loudly thumping chest, your ear pressed to the hard muscle and hands clenching at his shirt to try and gather some control.  
-"Could you two just..." the words whined in your throat from the contact with Charlie, he still smelled the same, even rested his hand around your waistline the same he´d do right before kissing you and taking you to bed.  
-"Charlie, we talked about this.."  
-"The fuck if we talked about you going with this cunt"  
-"Hey, I have no problems with you, buddy" Bryan poked Charlie with a push on his shoulder and you knew that was it, this was long time coming, Charlie pushed you with a swift motion to the side and lunged at Bryan, punching him clear in the side of his face. Then like the brawler Charlie was kept throwing punches at his abdomen as well as holding him by his shit, Bryan tried getting a few punches at Charlie, but missed.

A sharp siren came instantly, you stood there behind Charlie, yelling and pulling at him to let Bryan leave, but Charlie was resistance and didn't even bother trying to listen.  
As soon as the three large policemen came out of their cars and broke up the fight, the more you regretted this, but it was too late now as they cuffed all three of you and stuffed you with Bryan in the police car. .

The sorry turn of events led to a trip to the police station, something you where used to, but Bryan looked less amused, with a bruised face and a shattered seemingly ego to match.

By your release during the night you saw Bryan being handed back his things, and Charlie standing on the other side of the corner with a police man taking his finger prints, you mouthed a staggered sorry to Bryan who just nodded his head. The fire in Charlie´s eyes was something you didn't expect to see, he was angry beyond explanation and once you where sitting on the outside waiting for them to release him he didn't even acknowledge you.

-"Charlie!" you shouted after him, his shoulders swayed as he walked faster, clearly not wanting you to catch up to him.

-"CHARLIE!" you cried out again and he finally stopped, not turning yet to face you, but you had reached up to him and touched his shoulder, feeling him settling at your touch.

-"Would you please let me explain what you saw?"  
-"Does it fuckin matter?"  
-"Of course it does, Charlie"

He shook his head turning a short gaze over his shoulder to look at you, -"Who is he then?"  
-"Bryan"  
-"Who the fuck is Bryan?"  
-"I told you about him, he´s a friend"  
-"You have a lot of friends, Destiny"

You put your hand down getting ready for the name calling and the shunning he was so clearly leaping for not that you´d heard it before.  
-"Did you just forget about me, since last you visited me in prison?"

-"No"  
-"Then why are you with him?"  
-"He´s a friend, Charlie"  
-"That´s a lie"

Charlie turned around facing you now, the anger still on his face, painting his blue eyes a dark and twisted shade, he sniffled quietly looking up and down your body.  
-"Did you fuck him?"  
-"No, he´s married of course I didn't..wha.."  
-"Like that would have stopped you, with the moons in your eyes"

Tears filled up in your eyes and you felt like hitting him in the face, who the hell was he to question your emotions, he hadn't even been around for the past three years because of his stupidity.

-"Yes, I fucked him" you hissed between your teeth, it was a obvious lie, but you knew Charlie didn't want the truth, he just wanted you to hurt him, give him a reason to leave.

Shaking his head again, he grabbed you by your wrist and you followed unwillingly as he dragged you to around the corner of the police station, it was just dark enough in the alley that nobody would really see you.

Your heart was beating so fast out of your chest when he tugged at the back of your hair, angling your head up so he could lap his lips over yours, kissing you hard and without caution even with the small whimpers and pushes you excelled.

-"Where did he touch you?" he finally broke the kiss, but you where so bewildered by the act itself and the loss of his lips that you didn't know who he was talking about.  
A small ripping at the side of your panties snapped you out of looking him in the eye and you looked down between your bodies, he was between your legs, thrusting shallowly in, you yelped as he thrusted harder.

-"Look at me" he ordered the snap of his hips making your back rub against the hard, cold bricks of the police station. Your eyes gleamed as you tried your best to open them, seeing a shadow of his face and his bruised lips breathing and brushing up against your chin.

He was trying to keep control over the situation, but crumbled poorly as you felt him shaking under the palm of your hands, the urgent stop of his movement as he slipped out of you made you whimper. You arched your hips up against him wanting to relieve yourself of some of the ache that he had created inside of your cunt, the longing of feeling him in you.

-"Have you seen yourself" he grunted pulling at your hair harder, -"One touch and a quick rub... and your a whimpering bitch"  
You hissed at him and tried pushing your fingers into his shoulders, he was trying to piss you off, or at least that´s what you guessed he wanted from the cold expression on his face.

Charlie pulled away, tucking himself back into his pants, he was still hard and you knew you could easily sway him if there was a chance, thankfully there was, you on the other hand felt your legs wobble from the way he had pinned you to the wall.

The fabric of your panties hanging ideally at the side of your inner thigh, you wanted to fix them, but it seemed pointless, you adjusted your skirt back down again looking at him as he watched you.

-"Is there a reason.." you stopped knowing how stupid it sounded asking him if he was ever going to let you come, or let himself come inside of you like he´d done so many times before.

-"We´re going to my house" was all he said, turned his heel and walked, you followed a couple of steps behind him, reaching for his hand.

His touch was warm as always and he laced his fingers with yours not saying a word or looking at you, but you knew this was going someplace, you where going to his house, you didn't even know it existed.

The house seemed more like an apartment, a small little flat with barely any furniture and just a pair of boxes in each corner, seemingly his belongings. You took your jacket off along with the resting loose fabric of your panties, stuffed them in your purse, he watched you, like he always does.

-"Take off the rest" he ordered and you obliged nodding your head.  
Never leaving his wandering eyes as you undid your shirt, letting it fall behind you in a heap, then stepping out of your skirt, which lacked panties under them, losing your bra over your shoulders and unhooking it to let it slip to the side.

Charlie took his jacket off, then his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly you didn't know if it was deliberately or if he was just having a hard time getting the small buttons our of the loops because of his big fingers, but whatever it was you enjoyed watching.

The body of a man you hadn't seen naked for at least two months, it seemed longer once you took a deep breath seeing his bulging back muscles peak out of the blue wife beater he was wearing under the shirt, along with his arms and his fingers just gently playing at his sides.

-"Get on the counter" he pointed his head to the kitchen, you saw the wooden top on top of a white interior island that was in the middle of the room, your feet tapped over the cold floors as you pushed yourself up over the edge feeling your feet dangle a bit.

Charlie walked over like a shark, head slightly cocked forwards, watching you as you opened your legs for him, he stepped between looking down at your body for a moment before moving his hands up to cup your breasts, his mouth biting down at your neck as he growled and you shivered from the contact.

-"Charlie..." you gasped as he took a hard grasp of your hips arching you up against him until you folded your legs over his ass and pushed him harder against you.

It was the desperation and the need to feel him again that drove you to it, to open his pants, but you only got so far to getting his belt open before he growled and put your hands behind your back, -"Dont fuck with me, pet" His cold, dark eyes stared you down and you knew even with your stubbornness and somewhat strength he´d have you his way and the very thought of that made you shiver.

-"Behave, hm" he pulled the head of the belt out and the tight leather swung itself out of the hinges of his pants to where he tied them around your wrists then pushed your down on the counter, leaving you gasping from the arousing feeling of his belt digging into your wrists.

A small hum and a grunt let his large chest as he took his pants down, you saw from the angle you where laying how hard he was, but still he didn't fuck you, he waited, stroking his warm and rough palms up your thighs to your hip bones.

Guiding his hands over the berg of your cunt, still unable to close your legs with him between them you tried to arch up at the contact of his thumbs against your clit, he spread your folds and looked down grinning. -"Your wet"

-"Mm" you nodded trying to rub your clit up with his thumbs, wanting so badly to just come for him, he took his hands away and dragged at the belt that was round your wrists arching you a bit up just like you wanted as he rubbed the top of his cock on your slit.

-"Now pet" he rumbled licking his lips and looking at you watching your legs tremble from him being so close to being inside of you.

-"You want me to..."  
-"Please" you pleaded catching his eyes light up at your request.  
-"Please what?"  
-"Please fuck me"  
-"What?"  
-"Please fuck me, Charlie, please, I need you inside of me"  
-"Who´s are you?"  
The words wouldn't escape your mouth as the thickness of him entered you slowly, it was painful and wonderful at the same time, your breathing increased as you looked at him.  
-"Yours"  
-"Who?"  
-"Yours, I´m yours, deeper please" your voice broke as he let go of your ties and you leaned back down on the wooden counter, his dick went further inside of you as his hips started moving in a rapid violent pace.

You whimpered and tried to fight against the ties, you had to hold onto something, you had to, it was too good, him moving so fast, grunting and cursing under his breath, his fingers digging into your hips to keep you steady against the counter top.

-"Charlie" you arched your head back as he kept moving in the same quick pace, his hands not trading off your hips, but his head did, he stretched over you biting at the nipple of your breast, sucking it hard as his hips created a strong slapping sound in contact with the skin of your inner thighs.

-"Fuck, please, please, make me cum" you whimpered looking at him and feeling his mustache on your bare skin, his teeth bit harder into your breast as he growled, you where almost there, the ties of the belt creating red marks around your wrists as you struggled, but Charlie just put them above your head and kept on his merciless attack, thrusting harder.

-"Look at me, I want to watch you cum" he ordered you as you lifted your heavy head to the side, mouth slightly open gasping, one hard thrust into you and you whimpered weakly close to begging for mercy as he kept thrusting through your orgasm.

-"Good girl" he cooed and bit your breast again sloppily this time, his butt cheeks tightened and you felt him struggling to keep his weight off you, the hold on your ties that was once strong had now let go to steady your hips, he came inside of you with a sharp grunt, his facial expression expressing and showing a softer side of him, he was getting weak.

Charlie grunted and crushed, a few breathes cached in your throat as you could see his ass still slightly sweep against you in a slow motion, like he wanted this orgasm to last forever.

-"Fuck" he put his head on your chest breathing heavy, he was heavy, nearly squeezing the air right out of your lungs, but you didn't care, the softness of his damp skin sticking to yours and how his mustache grazed your nipple where his head lay made it all worth it.

-"I don't want you to see him again" Charlie muttered digging his fingers back into your sides as to prove a point, -"Dont think that will be a problem, he looked angry at me" you answered back thinking of Bryan´s bruised face.

-"I´ll have to mark you up again" he commented on the love bites he had made on your breasts and chest, -"Mmm" you answered, too exhausted to really care at this point, but you knew you´d get questions.

-"I want you to move in with me"  
-"mmm"  
-"You fuckin listenin?"  
-"Yes"  
-"Want me to carry you to the bedroom?"  
-"Sure"

With a small lift and a tuck at his belt and you where over his shoulder, him carrying you naked to his bed, the sheets where cold on your warm skin and you nuzzled up to a pillow that smelled just like Charlie.

His weight transferred on the bed as you felt him pushing against your backside equally as naked as you are, and swinging an arm around your waistline.  
-"Mind taking this off" you said sleepy referring to the belt.  
-"No" he pushed you harder against his warm chest before dozing off.


End file.
